Angel in the Feudal Era
by WolfDemon26
Summary: An Angel from the Modern Era enters into the Feudal Era. She doesn't remember who she is or what happened in her past. What happens when she meets Inuyasha and his friends, Sesshomaru and his group, Koga and even Naraku? Will she regain her memory or stay lost in her unknown past? This story is still in progress, FYI.
1. The Lab

Chapter 1: The Lab

OC POV

I silently watched as the scientist swarmed around me. I was in a large glass orb filled with some kind of pink liquid in witch l floated in. My white hair floated and danced in the liquid and my white angle wings folded and covered my nude body. My eyes were closed, but I could sense them staring, observing, I could hear them typing on their computers and writing on their boards. I couldn't remember anything, my name, my memory, who I am, what I am. All I knew was that I was here in this orb with many of these scientists studying me. I suddenly heard the sound of yelling coming from the scientists. I opened my eyes slightly, enough that I could see but they did not know. A bald eagle flew around the room before landing on top of my orb. I could feel its yellow eyes staring at me. Wait, I recognized that bird, but why? The eagle let out a loud cry before flying off.


	2. Leaving this Place

Chapter 2: Leaving this Place

When night came, the scientists all left to their homes. The girl with wings floated in the orb full of pink liquid and looked around. The lab was like a ghost town, not a single scientist in sight. Once again there was the loud cry of the eagle as it swopped in and flew around the girl in the orb. She watched as the eagle landed on a chair in front of her and stare her in the eyes. _'I wonder what it wants,' _the girl thought. The eagle suddenly pressed one of its talons on a button causing the orb to crack and shatter making her fall to the ground._ TENSHI!' _her mind screamed. _'I remember my name, my name is Tenshi,' _she said excided. She had remembered her name. Tenshi shivered violently and curled into a ball. Slowly Tenshi stood and put on one of the lab coats that were there. Her wings disappeared, her hair turned to light brown and her eyes were green. Tenshi then found her way outside. "Tobu, come," Tenshi said. The eagle cried and flew after her. She walked outside and to a small pond outside the lab. She walked in and placed both her hands inside. Once she felt something rest in her hands she lifted her hands up. In her hands, she held a small baby dragon. It was blue with webbed fins that went from the top of its head to the bottom of its tail, wings that folded onto its back along with four webbed feet and black eyes. "Hello Haku," she greeted kindly. The dragon seemed to purr then crawled up her arm and perched on her shoulder. She giggled softly when the dragon hid himself in her hair. Tenshi began walking. She looked at the sky and all around her. She didn't recognize it. She was slowly beginning to remember, she remembered Tobu, her eagle companion that flew in the sky above her and she remembered Haku, her dragon friend that hid in her hair. Tenshi wasn't sure where she was going. A couple hours later she found herself standing in front of a well. The morning was just breaking. Tobu landed on her shoulder as Tenshi jumped down the well, leaving the lab behind. Tenshi was leaving this place.


	3. Meeting the Inu Group

Chapter 3: Meeting the Inu Group

Tenshi jumped out of the well and found herself in a grass field surrounded by trees. There was a sudden flash of red and there in front of her stood a man. He had long silver hair, golden-amber eyes, white dog ears and wore a red kimono outfit. There were beads around his neck. "Who the hell are you and why is your scent coming from the well?" he asked. Tenshi didn't reply instead back away.

"Inuyasha!" new voices yelled. A girl in a school uniform came up behind him, followed by a man, another girl, a little boy that looked like a fox, and some kind of saber cat. Tenshi backed away more, her eyes showing fear. "Inuyasha, who is she?" the other man asked.

"I don't know the little wench won't tell me," Inuyasha replied in a snotty tone.

"Inuyasha, be nice," the girl in strange clothes replied.

"Feh," Inuyasha replied. "So human, how did you get here?" Inuyasha asked. Tenshi was now sitting against the well. She pointed to the well. "How did a human besides Kagome get through the well?" Inuyasha asked. "Do you have jewel shards?" he asked.

"I…I don't know what that is," she stuttered.

"It's okay, don't be afraid," Kagome said softly kneeling down in front of Tenshi. "What's your name?" Kagome asked.

"Tenshi," she replied.

"Hello Tenshi. My name is Kagome, this Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara and he's Inuyasha," Kagome introduced. Tenshi nodded in understanding. "Do you know how to get back?" Kagome asked. "I'm not going back to that place," Tenshi replied very quickly.

"Well then, do you want to come with us?" Kagome asked. Tenshi nodded and stood up.

"Feh, we don't need more humans to slow us down," Inuyasha snapped.

"Sit boy," Kagome sat making Inuyasha crash to the ground with a loud 'thud'. Inuyasha began walking away, and the others followed. Tobu followed from above. Tenshi became very close with Kagome and the others in a matter of time. They brought Tenshi back to Kaede's village in which they stayed the night. Kaede gave Tenshi new clothing witch was a blue kimono that ended at her thighs and had long sleeves.


	4. Traveling

Chapter 4: Traveling

The next morning the group woke up early and began on their way. "What are you guys after?" Tenshi asked.

"A half-demon named Naraku," Shippo replied. "We're trying to collect all the jewel shards before he does," he added.

"What exactly are these jewel shards," Tenshi asked.

"The jewel shards are from the Shikon jewel which was made by Midoriko," Kagome replied.

"And Midoriko is…" Tenshi continued.

"She was a priestess who fought many demons. In the end she forced her soul out and made the Shikon Jewel," Kagome said. Tenshi nodded in understanding. At noon they stopped for a rest and after they continued walking until the sun began to set.

"Inuyasha, we should stop for the night," Miroku said.

"I agree with Miroku," Kagome added.

"Feh, humans are so weak," Inuyasha replied.

"Sit boy," Kagome snapped sending Inuyasha to the ground. Tenshi stood up. "I'll be back in a bit," she said walking away. The others watched her in confusion. "Hey, it's not safe to go by yourself," Miroku yelled. There was no reply. "Should we go after her?" he asked.

"She'll be fine," Inuyasha said.

Tenshi walked through the trees and stopped at a lake. Even when it was almost dark, the water still glistened in the moon light that was now visible. She sat in front of the river and stared at it. Tenshi brought her hair to the side and allowed the blue dragon to be seen. Haku then came to her shoulder and looked at her. "Haku, why can't I remember anything?" Tenshi asked. She then stood up and walked back to camp. When she got back she lied down and went to sleep.

_Tenshi's dream_

_Tenshi opened her eyes and looked around. It was completely black._

_"Tenshi?" a deep voice asked._

_"Who's there?" Tenshi asked. She was sitting on the black ground._

_"It's me, Kenji," the voice replied. A man came from the darkness. He had short spiky black hair, dark green eyes and wore a black kimono outfit with a sword at his waist._

_"I don't know you, I don't know this Kenji person," Tenshi replied. The man named Kenji walked closer to her, but Tenshi backed away. "Why are you afraid, Tenshi?" Kenji asked._

_"Look I don't know who you are and I don't know how you know my name but just go away," Tenshi said and with that the blackness disappeared._

_End dream_

Tenshi woke up and looked around. She was back at the camp with her friends. Tenshi looked up, the sun was rising. _'The sun is already rising,' _Tenshi thought. Soon later, Kagome and the others woke up. Once again they continued walking.

"Tenshi what's wrong?" Kagome asked sensing Tenshi's distress.

"Oh nothing, just a confusing dream," Tenshi replied. Inuyasha suddenly stopped and drew the tessaiga. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Before he could reply, a large ogre demon came from the trees and headed towards them. Inuyasha killed the demon easily. "Weak demon," Inuyasha said putting his tessaiga back in its sheath and continuing to walk.

Kenji stood in front of a lord with long dark blue hair, red eyes wearing a black outfit sitting in a throne. The throne was black and the man sitting in it looked sad, restless, and mad.

"She's alive, why don't you believe me?" Kenji asked.

"Because she disappeared, she died. No child that young could've survived that long," the man replied.

"Father, I saw her," Kenji replied.

"It was just a dream," the lord replied.

"What if I were to prove it, what if I were to show you she was still alive," Kenji said. The lord fully looked at him.

"Very well, if you can prove to me she's still alive," the lord said. Kenji bowed and then left.


	5. Not a chapter

**Hi. Sorry, I'm kina having writers block and I'm not sure what else to add, so please if you have any thoughts, comment and I'll see of putting it in.**

**This is also my first story that I've posted so read, review and tell me what you think.**

**Thanks to those who viewed my story.**


End file.
